


门锁（三）

by DehatWu



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DehatWu/pseuds/DehatWu
Summary: article by 一文lofter@一文Even
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 5





	门锁（三）

**Author's Note:**

> article by 一文  
> lofter@一文Even

日子过得很快，转眼间，衣柜里厚衣服渐渐占据了主要位置。

金容仙把外套套在校服外面，背上书包去上学。

出门后习惯性环顾了下楼道里，整洁干净……几个月里，总是偶尔在楼道里看到散落的烟头，金容仙以为是对门的邻居扔的，她也不好意思提醒，只得每次看到之后都默默清理掉。

今天是期中考试日，校园里的气氛显得比平时紧张凝重。教室里的同学都在低头翻着课本，连平时四处找人聊天的丁辉人都坐在位置上对着笔记本在空白纸上奋笔疾书。

“写什么呢？”金容仙放下书包时问她，瞄了一眼看到白纸上鬼画符一样的字，不明所以。

速记小天才丁辉人同学有她自己的一套记忆方法，金容仙只知道但没见过，现在看到她在那里龙飞凤舞，想来应该是在记东西。

“在背重点词汇……昨晚躺着看书结果睡着了，啥都没背……”丁辉人一边回答，一边手速不见的写着。那些看不出形状的字体在纸上连成一片，金容仙此时十分好奇她这位聪明同桌的脑子里都在想些什么。

第一科考的就是英语，金容仙属于勤劳踏实型的，所有的科目都靠平时的学习积累，所以她几乎从不考前突击，单词什么的平时都记得差不多了，又是喜欢的老师教的英语，金容仙一点儿也不紧张，这时也是依然慢条斯理地拿出笔记和课本翻看……

“哎呀！我就知道我那题选错了……真烦人！”

一天的考试结束了，丁辉人等不及地翻了课本确定了几道题，发出一阵阵哀嚎。

金容仙边收拾东西边看着友人笑，即使她现在抱头痛哭，到时候成绩也还是名列前茅啊，不担心。

她收拾好东西坐在位置上，丁辉人骂骂咧咧整理好书包，抄过金容仙桌上的杯子拧开瓶盖灌下一大口，盖好后跟金容仙说了再见，她知道金容仙每天放学不和她一起走，就只是蹭了口水润润嗓子，然后潇洒道别，校外的零食铺子正在向她招手呢。

金容仙笑着看着丁辉人冲出教室，视线瞥到楼道里的那道身影，下意识一个激灵……

都这么久了，看到文老师在等她放学还是会心跳加快……

文星伊看见她了，微微点头示意后向外走去，手上抱着一摞要带回去批改的试卷。

金容仙走到车边的时候文星伊已经在车上等了一会儿了，现在不用她说金容仙也知道自觉坐到副驾驶的位置。

系好安全带，车子滑出。文星伊把着方向盘，转头发现金容仙半低着头在发呆。

这孩子还真是，一个多月了还是紧张的样子。

“今天考试考得怎么样？”文老师找了个很自然的话题开头。

“啊？挺好的……”公式答案……

文星伊看她只是回答个问题就紧张地低下头了，被头发遮挡住只能看到小半张圆润的脸，只觉得很可爱。

“其实我早上有去看看你，那时候你正在看书，怕你紧张就没叫你。”文星伊貌似心情很好，目视前方的眼睛里含着笑。

“嗯？文老师找我干嘛？”金容仙抬头看过去。

“叫你考试加油啊。”文星伊转过头温柔地看着她，语气和嘴角都带着明显的笑意。

这个眼神对上的猝不及防，金容仙抿紧了唇挤出一声回应。文老师笑起来很好看，她早就知道了，但每次看到还是会忍不住害羞。特别是……她对着自己笑的时候。

“谢……谢谢老师”重新低下头去，耳尖微微发烫。

文星伊看她又害羞了，无声地笑了笑，继续看向前方，

“那你紧张吗？”

“唔……不紧张的，还好……”

“哦？这么有信心？那要不一会儿把你的卷子拿出来改一下？”文星伊手向后指了指后座上的东西，开玩笑说。

没反应过来的金容仙被吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛看着文星伊，惊恐地摇头，

“不、不用啊。”

文星伊看她睁着圆圆的眼睛像只受惊的可爱小白兔，好心情地笑出了声，右手伸过去揉了揉她的脑袋，

“哈哈哈哈逗你的啦。”

被揉了头发，小兔子又恢复了害羞状态，红着脸抱着爪子低下头去。

过了许久，才听见她隐约说了句：“文老师太坏了……”

文星伊假装没听见，眼中的神情晃荡了下，心说这就算坏了的话……

离小区越来越近了，文星伊打了转向，转着方向盘，问了一个自己很关心的问题，

“你和辉人同学关系很好嘛。”

“嗯？”突然提到辉人，金容仙有点恍惚，“哦，是啊，我们是同桌嘛，关系比较好。

“我看到她用你的杯子喝水了。”文老师的声线变得平缓无起伏。

“啊，是的，她顺手拿了喝一口……怎么了？”金容仙回想丁辉人临走前喝了她的水。

“没事。”

文星伊的车驶入小区，在11号楼下停好。

金容仙下了车，捋好自己的外套，跟车里的文星伊挥手再见。

文星伊有时不送她上楼。

“金容仙。”

绕到驾驶座这一侧准备进去的时候，金容仙被摇下车窗的文老师叫住了。

“下次，不许了。”

没等金容仙回答，文星伊升上车窗，一脚油门往岔路开去。

“什么……不许了……”没反应过来是什么的金容仙原地愣了几秒，脸却下意识地红了……

恍惚回到家中的金容仙慢慢品出了文星伊那句命令式语句中的意味，越想越害羞脸热。

会是那样吗……会是……她想的那样吗…

成绩公布那天无异于公开处刑，丁辉人看着自己与前一名的总分只差1分懊悔得捶胸顿足，金容仙淡然地在榜单中上游的位置找到自己的名字，看见后面明显两极分化的英语和数学两个科目，叹了口气无奈摇头。

其实期中最刺激的不是考试和考试成绩，而是接踵而来的家长会……

金容仙倒是对这个一点也不担心，因为没有人会来给她开家长会。她的注意力都在班级门口那个面带微笑的人身上……

和她风格有一些不相称的女教师制服，但是高跟鞋衬出她漂亮的脚踝和流畅的小腿线条，难得的机会，金容仙欣赏的眼神有些放肆

真漂亮……每一次点头微笑都恰到好处，嘴角的弧度不多不少，平和又不失气场。

没有人来分享她的座位，金容仙独自坐在座位上，盯着文老师精致的脸看，她只能看到她一开一合的两片粉唇，却听不清她说了些什么。

管它呢，那些都不重要……

文星伊这个班主任当得很是特立独行，班主任讲话加上学科点评不到半个小时就结束了，其他科目老师讲完后，文星伊在班级后面向全班微微鞠了个躬，毫不留恋地宣布了家长会的结束。

文星伊在被家长包围的前一刻从后门逃之夭夭，走之前给一直关注她的金容仙使了个眼色

小丫头……以为一直看自己没被发现吗？太明显了啦。

金容仙看到文老师对着自己挑眉眨眼，吓得一个激灵差点从椅子上掉下去，她坐正身子，收拾着桌上的东西，窘迫地和旁边的丁辉人和辉人妈妈打了个招呼，就背着书包离开了教室。

其他班级没有文星伊这样的班主任，都还在开会。金容仙路过几个班主任还在讲台上慷慨陈词的班级，在公室门口悄悄往里探望，办公室里没有其他老师，文老师正背对着门的方向站在工位边收拾着东西。金容仙看着她穿上了风衣外套，撤回小脑袋后从楼梯往下走去，一路小跑到了停车场，站在车旁等。

每次回家都是文老师在车上等自己，这次换自己在这里等她，等待的感觉还是有点微妙……

空荡荡的学校道路上，那个消瘦挺拔的身影正在往这边靠近，文星伊冷白的皮肤在阳光下反着光，高跟鞋的声音由远及近，金容仙看着她走过来了，莫名攥紧了书包带，往车后的方向退了退。

文星伊早就看到了那个小身影在自己的车旁晃来晃去，没想到今天居然是小家伙在等自己，这种感觉还真是有点说不上来……

因为今天是家长会结束就算放学了，所以回到家的时间比平时早了很多，正好明天就到周末了，从这一刻起都是休息时间的认知让金容仙十分愉悦，她早早洗了澡，躺在沙发上看电影。

天色像是要慢慢暗下来了，金容仙解决了外卖晚餐，正趴在沙发上玩手机，突然响起了门铃声。

这个时间了，会是谁？

踢踏着拖鞋走过去，结果在显示器看到了一张熟悉的脸。

文老师怎么这个时候过来了！

金容仙惊恐状僵住了几秒后开始疯狂纠结，身体在房门和卧室两个方向间旋转了许多次，最后还是选择不要让文老师等太久。

小心翼翼把门打开一条缝，文星伊穿着休闲装，双手插在卫裤口袋里，看着金容仙露出了笑容。

果然看着自己就不知道怎么说话了……文星伊轻笑出声：“不打算让我进去吗？”

她穿着家居服，放松的样子像是经常来串门借酱油的邻家姐姐。

金容仙赶忙把门打开让人进来，还把自己的拖鞋让了出来，从鞋柜深处随便翻出一双拖鞋穿上。文星伊已经关顾着走到了客厅，在沙发上坐了下来，甚至翘起了一条腿。

金容仙从厨房倒了水来，局促地坐在发的另一边，

“文老师……这个时候来做什么呢？”

手上的杯子还没递出去，只见文星伊拿起茶几上的马克杯喝了一口。

“来家访啊。”

很明显那个杯子是金容仙的，之前喝完水放在茶几上。

金容仙收回了手，一时间竟有些尴尬。

“可是我……没有家长……”

文星伊看着她低下头的样子，原本带笑的眼神淡了下去，沉默了一会儿，才说，

“我是来访你的。”

说完话的文星伊站起身，在客厅厨房边转边环顾，有时还会伸手触碰一些东西，像是在检查独自居住的学生家里是否存在安全隐患。

金容仙盯着桌子上被文星伊喝过的杯子，想到刚才文老师十分自然地就用它喝了水，她嘴唇触碰过的位置……自己的嘴也曾靠在那里……

“下次，不许了。”

金容仙耳边突然传来了这句话，声音好近，近到就像在身边一样。金容仙低头看去，文星伊蹲在她腿边，笑着看着她，然后就着她手中的玻璃杯，浅浅抿了一口水。

金容仙鬼使神差的抬手去配合她的动作，这个角度，文星伊挺直的鼻梁，漂亮的眉睫和雪白皮肤衬托下的粉嫩嘴唇，全都看得一清二楚。

金容仙看得出神，突然感觉脚踝凉凉的……

冰凉的触感让她瞬间回神，身边哪里有人，自己幻觉一样倾斜了杯子，洒到了脚上……

慌慌张张抽出纸把水擦干净，回头看看文老师还在观摩她的厨房，没有发现沙发这边的窘况。

乳白色卫衣穿在她身上真是太好看了……柔软又温暖，肩背线条流畅舒服……

金容仙天马行空的脑袋里不知道又冒出了些什么想法，即使现在是在自家沙发上，她也是正襟危坐，两手摩挲着手中的玻璃杯，两颊诡异的粉红。

文星伊踱步到客厅，拿起电视柜上的摆件看看，手指从电视机上沿抚过，指腹上没有一丝灰尘。

“容仙是个很爱干净的孩子啊。”

绕了一圈后回到沙发坐下，文星伊看她貌似还在紧张，无奈轻笑，

“不用这么紧张，就是放学后，来看看你。我们不聊学习上的事，我也不会问你家里的事，就当作朋友间聊聊天，邻居间串串门，你看我都穿着家里穿的衣服来的，你不用害怕啦。”

金容仙点点头，文老师当然不会知道她紧张的原因与学习无关啊……

文星伊调整姿势靠在沙发上，找着话题和金容仙聊些其他的，慢慢的她也不那么紧张了，原本僵硬的坐姿也慢慢放松下来。

没想到文老师私下这么幽默有趣，有时候说句话都能逗得金容仙哈哈大笑，到后面金容仙两条腿都放到了沙发上，膝盖屈在身前，整个人躺进沙发的一角，听着文老师给她讲故事。

穿着柔软棉质睡衣的金容仙，圆圆脑袋上随意绑起的丸子头，大大的眼睛，细腻皮肤和肉嘟嘟的脸颊，整个人缩成一团像一只无害的小兔。

她整个人，都是柔软的。

文星伊看着女孩笑弯的眼睛，绷紧颤动的颈部，和不安分动着的手指脚趾……她的眼神和笑容从未有过的温柔，心口像是被暖风轻柔拂过，痒痒的，让人心颤。

“我借用一下卫生间。”文星伊起身，低头示意了一下，然后往卫生间的方向走去。

金容仙点点头，看她走进拐角处，重新陷进沙发里，把脸埋到手心里，不知道是脸更热还是手更热，呼吸打在手心上泛起湿热的雾气，金容仙后知后觉的害羞了。

文老师真是很温柔，很有趣的人……

天色完全暗了下来之后，文星伊就回去了，离开之前还不忘送给金容仙一记摸头杀，把这只害羞的垂耳兔摸得毛都立了起来。

文星伊回到家里，在黑暗的客厅坐了许久，没有开灯，窗外点点的霓虹照得房间里忽明忽暗。沿着黑暗一路走到卧室，坐到宽大的电脑桌前，文星伊打开了桌上的小台灯，冷白的灯光打在冷白的皮肤上，光线掠过鼻尖在脸上投下阴影，文星伊眼睛半睁着，嘴角微微向下。

细白的手指从桌下黑暗处拿出一个本子，好像是一本速写本，看起来用了很久的样子。本子不厚，寥寥几页，应该也就十几张的样子。

文星伊慢慢一页一页地翻着，她的眼神好像没有焦点，散在纸张上的目光漫不经心。

本子前几页都有些褶皱了，页角发毛了。每页上都是一个女人的画像，有的看上去很年轻，十几岁的样子，还有几张画的是成熟女人，每张画上的人都不一样，长相，穿着，甚至眉宇间的神情。

快要翻到最后了，倒数第三页上是一个年轻的漂亮女孩，校服领子解开一颗，脸上是高傲的笑。书页的右侧，打了一个鲜红的叉。

又往后翻了一页，一幅未完成的画，文星伊凝视着画纸上那双炯炯有神的杏眼，好像能透过纸张看到那眼睛主人明媚的笑脸，嘴角梨涡，眼角的那颗痣，漂亮，诱人。

过了许久，文星伊拿起笔在纸上准确的点上一点，然后翻到最后一张，撕去了那一页空白。

一个人的周末自由却又无聊，金容仙躺在沙发上抬着双臂玩手机，长发差一点就要扫到地板上。无目的地打开一个个软件又关上，直到打开电话的时候看到最近的联系人是文老师，不知道想起了什么，金容仙手一抖手机差点掉下来砸到脸。将手机捧在胸口，金容仙在自己渐渐加快的心跳声中回忆着昨晚和文老师的单独相处，又想到这段时间来她对自己的照顾和保护，情窦初开的少女藏不住心思，如果在场有其他人，肯定一眼就看穿了她在想些什么。

不过……真的是这样吗？

金容仙双鱼座的脑洞带她在想象的海洋里遨游了一圈，她有好多好奇又不解的事。

拿起手机，输入关键词，金容仙在网络上搜索着一个个问题的答案，顺便还做着拓展延伸。

不知道究竟都看了些什么，只见她的脸越来越红，好像都要冒热气了。

她呼吸渐重，慌乱了起来，突然手一抖……

啪！

“啊！！！痛！！”

下午整理完卫生的金容仙在沙发上睡着了，这一睡就错过了饭点，醒来的时候外面的天早已漆黑。

金容仙是惊醒的，她做了一个怪异的梦，梦里文星伊靠她特别近，说得话很奇怪，穿得还特别少……她从沙发上坐起来，身上黏黏的出了一层汗，金容仙感觉全身不自在，想先洗完澡再找些吃的。

浴室里灯和浴霸都开着，整个空间都是暖黄色，金容仙脱了衣服走到淋浴区，打开水龙头，伸手试着水温，水流淌过手掌穿过指缝，水温慢慢升了起来，金容仙找到合适的温度，打开了喷头，水流从头往下浇着，金容仙站在水流下，渐渐出了神。

对面墙壁上的瓷砖纹路熟悉的闭上眼都能呈现在脑中，今天却又有些不一样。瓷块上的纹路，线条随意又流畅。金容仙盯着盯着，想到了文星伊，那个总是出现在脑海里，刚刚的梦里甚至离自己很近的文老师。深色线条好像文老师的头发，而穿插在其中的白色，就像文老师的手，撩过头发时穿过发丝的手指，纤长白皙……

金容仙好像看到了背对着她无意间撩发的文老师，紧接着老师放下了手，慢慢转过身来……看向自己……

脑子里文老师看向自己的这一想象形成的那一瞬间，金容仙感觉到一股难以言喻的难耐从小腹传到了胸口，这股陌生的感觉吓了她一跳，自己现在是全裸的……竟会想要文老师看自己……

待她缓过神来，却感觉自己从头到脚都酥麻了……

如果文老师这时候正看着自己……用她一贯温柔的眼神……看着自己……

金容仙一遍遍在脑海里回想文星伊的眼眸，她想象着文星伊正注视着她……温热的水流顺着身体曲线流下去，经过的地方都泛起痒来，尤其是那一处……难以启齿的地方。

金容仙的手微微颤抖，在大脑本能的控下，顺着身体抚摸起来，脖子……胸前……小腹……最后慢慢滑了下去……

她不是单纯无知的小女孩，她知道自己在做什么，她从网络的世界和听闻中了解过，这样做会使自己快乐，但她以前其实从没有这样对待过自己。

以前没有实践过，是因为没有需求，而现在，她想要了……而且金容仙发现，是当她想象着文老师正在看着她，看着她赤裸的身体的时候，她想要了……

羞耻感涌上心头，同时带来的是更加强烈的快感，身体迎合着水流和手上的动作轻轻摆动着，金容仙闭上眼睛，想着文星伊的眼睛，那对漂亮的单眼皮，正在注视着自己……

脚趾蜷缩起来扣着地板，两手无章法地抚弄……浴室里响起了隐忍的喘息呻吟声……

宽敞黑暗的房间里，文星伊和昨天一样坐在电脑桌前，不过今天没有开台灯。

文星伊的电脑桌比较特殊，上面错落摆放着四台显示器，中间屏幕上的光投射出来，即使光线是暖黄色，却在笼罩到她身上那一刻变得冰凉。

文星伊正一动不动的看着电脑屏幕，她已经在这里坐了许久了，大约一个下午……

屏幕上的影像有些模糊，但还是可以看得出来，那是一具17岁少女的新鲜肉体，发育良好的胸部，挺立的粉嫩顶端正在被小心翼翼地宠爱着，平坦的小腹，浅草丛中嬉戏的手指……女孩精致的身体曲线，诱人的白皙皮肤，在屏幕上一览无余，还有令人脸红心跳的声音，同样飘荡在房间里……

文星伊透过屏幕，面无表情，与其说是观赏，不如说是在审视，审视一件尚未成形的艺术品。

她翘着腿靠在椅子里，一手支撑着下巴，那么优雅，完全没有身为偷窥者的自知。以前也是这样，不过这次好像有些不同，以往的冷淡漠视在这次好像被一点点瓦解。

她不是没看过更刺激的画面，曾经学校里一名倾慕她的外教在屏幕里呈现过更火辣的场景。当然，那人也躺在文星伊的速写本里。

文星伊觉得自己的心跳好像有所变化，即使因为水汽画面略显朦胧，但她好像还是看清了那颗痣，那颗每次映入眼帘都让人心动的痣，文星伊感觉自己手腕脉搏处和太阳穴在突突地跳，很轻，却又很挠人。

这场看似一个人的狂欢，在几声急促短暂的呻吟声中结束了……屏幕里的人好像才感到羞耻，很快洗好了澡出了浴室，另一块屏幕上看得到，她在厨房和客厅徘徊了好久，最后躲回了卧室，趴在被子里害羞地直蹬腿。

文星伊拿起杯子润了润嗓子，不自然地咳了两声……

没想到自己不知不觉中，被这个小丫头挑起了欲望……

在那之后，金容仙时不时会在夜晚回味一下那种感觉，而文星伊，也一直在屏幕那边，注视着她的小女孩……而白天在学校里和回家时，两人又像什么都没有改变一样，是亲密的师生关系。

期末考试如期结束，成绩发布之后就是令人期待的寒假生活，周五的时候，金容仙班上的同学组织了聚餐，丁辉人拉着她一起去参加了。

班上一个男生好像对金容仙有点意思，他的几个哥们儿开玩笑的偷偷给她换了酒，结果没想到金容仙是酒精垃圾，一杯下去就晕头转向了。

本来未成年饮酒就不对，结果还把人整醉了，几个男生吓坏了，让丁辉人想办法把人送回家，小丁同学无奈，自己还没人家高呢，背都背不动，怎么送回去啊？

她晃了晃金容仙，喂了些水，看看她能不能稍微清醒些，准备一会儿打车送她回家。却见金容仙晃晃悠悠从包里拿出手机，拨了一个电话……

丁辉人拿过她的手机，手机屏上显示三个大字“文老师”。

丁辉人吓得手机差点扔了，这时那“”边已经接通了，文星伊清冷的声音平缓地从听筒里传出，在场的几个学生吓得气都不敢出……

丁辉人拿着手机，临危授命，既然金容仙都打过去了，现在也只能硬着头皮上了。

小丁同学颤颤巍巍地跟文老师说了一下情况，委婉地表达了金同学的情况，然后询问文老师是否能够帮忙。

听到地点，文星伊就大概知道是怎么回事了，她很想马上去把金容仙接回来，但现在这个情况……又的确不太方便。

“文老师，本来不想麻烦您的，是容仙拨的电话，现在嘴里还嘟囔着呢……那个……您要是不方便，就还是我送容仙回家。”

文星伊沉默在电话另一头，她隐约听到了，金容仙的声音……

“文老师……嗯……文……”

金容仙歪倒着的样子仿佛就在眼前，皱起的眉头惹人心疼。

虽然文星伊从未见过她皱眉……

“你们先照顾一下，我一会儿就到。”

挂掉了电话，文星伊抄起外套和钥匙，穿鞋下楼，开车去了餐馆。

金容仙感到头昏脑涨，恍惚间被人背到了背上，那人身上有熟悉的冷香，让人着迷……

被安置在车后座上，脸颊接触到冰凉的皮革，金容仙勉强睁开了眼睛，大概认出来了。

啊……好像是文老师的车啊……

金容仙眯着眼睛，眼珠左右转动着，车座下面好像有什么东西迅速反了一下光，看起来像是……烟头？

车子开动了，暖风在自己脸侧吹着，带来了一股陌生的气味……好像是烟味……

好熟悉的烟味……还没等金容仙反应过来，她就昏睡了过去。

文星伊没有把人送回家，而是带回了自己家，她把金容仙安置在自己的床上，帮她换了衣服，看到她睡得安稳了，文星伊走出了卧室。

沙发上的男人看起来很不耐烦，翘起来的脚抖动得很快，男人在烟灰缸里碾断一根烟，然后缓缓站了起来。

“你把她带回来了？”男人向前走了一步，“你居然敢把她带回来。”

男人突然向文星伊跨了一步，一把抓过她的肩膀，向墙上狠狠一推，咚的一声，他带着她的身体砸在了墙上。

男人比文星伊高出一个多头，居高临下地俯视着她，凌厉的单眼皮，痩削的脸庞。他一手紧紧钳住文星伊，即使指背部位重重撞在了墙上他也不在乎，文星伊感觉自己的肩胛骨隐隐的痛。

从他泛白的指节和发红的指尖可以看出他用了很大的力气，文星伊的肩膀被捏的生疼。

男人另一只手摸到了文星伊的腰上，他慢慢靠近，在距离文星伊的脸几厘米处停了下来。

“你喜欢她？”一句带着嘲笑的问句。

文星伊没有推开他，只是平静又坚定地看向他的眼睛。

“你别想伤害她。”

听到这话，男人笑了出来，他嘴角咧出一个扭曲的角度，充血放大的双眼，像一个疯子……不，或许应该说，他就是个疯子。

“你要是敢动她，我不会放过你。”

笑声渐渐不再尖锐，男人的面部肌肉病态地抽动了两下，缓缓松开了文星伊的肩。

他依然靠得很近，从口袋里掏出一根烟，点燃，深深吸了一口。

烟雾从口中喷洒到文星伊的脸上，男人把正在发红的烟碾灭在自己的手心，离开了文星伊的家。

文星伊的肩膀微微颤动，慢慢放松下来。

鼻间的烟味却久久未能散去……


End file.
